


[Podfic] Need

by Yuurei



Series: Podfics (2) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Commissioner Jim Gordon always recognized what needed done, and the difference between Commissioner and "partner."
Series: Podfics (2) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945930) by [tirsynni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni). 



> Hi Tirsynni👋 when I asked you about podficcing on Tumblr this fic probably didn't even cross your mind as existing, but I realised the longer fics of yours I'd like to do would be months away from getting started, at a minimum with the way I'm going. And then I actually have to get them done which would take months too. 
> 
> So I'm not giving up on doing a longer podfic at some point in the future but I wanted to get at least a little one done for you because that future pod has a really nebulous timeline for existence. (Because it means six months from now I have to _still be making podfics_ and then have time for them as well.)

Story: [ Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945930)  
Writer:[ tirsynni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni)  
Reader: [ Yuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei)

Length: ~12min  
Media Fire file: [ m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/e8a2jpfj87bz4s0/Need+by+Tirsynni-%E2%98%86.m4a/file)

Merry Christmas everyone because I have no self control for posting this week apparently. 

(Three this week. So much for one post a week, how am I supposed to have a buffer if I'm just like here have at? Next week I've got at least two planned posts as well and yes one is EoYS next chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice there's yet another podfic series I'm listing. I know, I know. 😧What are they doing now? Well I'm trying to sort things out so people get only the pods of fandoms they want.  
> So as it goes, any future pods in the greater DCU verse will go directly to the DCU podfics instead of the general podfics series. As I break into new fandoms with pods they'll follow along the same lines. First in a new fandom will go to general Podfics subsequent will go to specific fandom series. 
> 
> That's the plan anyway. Ok? Ok. (I am not dealing with the mess that is all my Witcher and James Bond fics sharing podfics series right now. They can get along until I fix them or bite me.)


End file.
